


Неизвестный субъект

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Police, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Иногда по окончании расследования арестованный субъект так и остаётся неизвестным.
Kudos: 3





	Неизвестный субъект

Волосы девушки в тюремной камере были настолько грязными и спутанными, что с трудом угадывался их настоящий цвет — пшеничный. Лицо и руки арестованной пятнели синяками ссадинами, а на одежде вперемешку подсыхали кровь с грязью. Услышав скрип открывшейся двери и шаги, девушка тут же обернулась и поприветствовала его кривой, но торжествующей улыбкой.

— Что вам, агент Росси? — спросила она.

Росси подошёл к решётке вплотную. Сегодня был тот редкий случай, когда никто не мог (и не хотел) встречаться с арестованным субъектом: Хотч с Прентисс утрясали последние вопросы с Бюро и местным полицейским управлением; ДжейДжей и Морган в больнице дожидались новостей об операции Рида. Росси этим и воспользовался, решив переговорить до официального допроса, иначе после она могла замкнуться и отказаться общаться. Никто из команды не стал отговаривать Росси от этой встречи, он сам начал в ней разочаровываться после первых минут. Их субъект смотрела абсолютно спокойно: не с той верой многих серийных убийц, что им удастся извернуться и избежать наказания, а с чувством выполненного долга. Он бы даже сказал, что ей нестрашно было за это и умереть.

— Зачем, Эшли? Скажи мне, зачем ты всё это сделала?

Вот главный вопрос, что не давал ему покоя. Что стало с той девочкой, которую помнил Росси, ради которой они с Хотчем нагнули правительственную систему, чтобы Эшли Сивер, урождённая Бошамп, получила свой второй шанс? Словно не было ни Академии ФБР, ни выпускного, куда они пришли всей командой, ни долгой стажировки Сивер в ОАП, когда она жадно впитывала новые знания и опыт. После пережитого в детстве Сивер искренне хотела сделать этот мир лучше! Росси не мог поверить, что он и вся их команда так жестоко ошибались насчёт неё. Профайлер в нём принял доводы коллег ещё этим утром, когда они установили личность субъекта, но друг Эшли до сих пор не смирился.

Сивер уверенно улыбнулась и приосанилась. Её не портили даже наливавшиеся сиреневым синяки по всему лицу и разбитые губы: отстреливаясь, она ранила в грудь Рида, и тогда Прентисс и ДжейДжей кинулись на неё, как львицы на зебру. Хотч зажимал рану Рида, а остальные попросту оторопели, и Росси даже испугался, что они не растащат разъярённых девчонок, но те отошли сами, как только на запястьях Сивер защёлкнулись наручники. К полицейской машине, на ходу отстранённо зачитывая права, её вёл Морган, а Росси так и не сумел хотя бы посмотреть в глаза бывшей ученице. Вот Хотч смог. Ощущая свою ответственность и обязанность, как руководителя, — смог, но и он не сказал Сивер ни слова, как будто сразу поставил на ней крест. 

Росси никогда не боялся сталкиваться с последствиями своих ошибок, но сейчас его душа, вернее, то, что от неё осталось после стольких лет в ОАП, обливалась кровью. Видеть Сивер за решёткой, узнавать в её позе, высокомерии и общей расслабленности Чарльза Бошампа, от которого они с Хотчем однажды уже избавили этот мир, — не всякий садист придумает пытку более жуткую, чем эта. Когда и что они упустили? Одна из лучших учениц Академии, стажировку в отделе Сивер тоже прошла блестяще. Она вообще делала всё, чтобы не повторить кровавый путь своего отца, но в итоге именно так и случилось.

Семь трупов. Семь навсегда разрушенных семей. Это только те дела, которые известны местной полиции. В ходе расследования Рид предположил, что есть и другие жертвы, с которых обычно начинают серийные убийцы подобного типа. Их сложнее связать с уже подтверждёнными убийствами: отличаются место преступления, орудие убийства, выбор жертв. Пока не всплыло имя Сивер, Росси был согласен с теорией Рида, но теперь очень хотел, чтобы тот ошибся. 

— Разве вы сами не понимаете, агент Росси? Так странно. Вы ведь родоначальник всей науки поведенческого анализа, неужели не можете сделать нужные выводы? 

— Я хочу услышать, как ты это видишь.

— А что изменится? — Сивер пожала плечами. Вышло очень издевательски. — Трупы не оживут. Разве что ваша совесть заткнётся и позволит вам снова спокойно спать по ночам. В этом ведь дело? 

В её улыбке таилось что-то ненормальное. Толика от сумасшедшего, толика от хищника и капля от жертвы. Образ Чарльза Бошампа, навеянный мрачными воспоминаниями, развеялся сам собой; Росси удивился про себя, как умудрился разглядеть в Сивер его черты. Они же действовали по-разному. Хотя Росси не уследил, как маленькая Эшли Бошамп превратилась в убийцу, что уж говорить о чём-то другом. Ведь он и Хотч всегда ненавязчиво приглядывали за ней во время учёбы в Академии, но когда в ОАП вернулась ДжейДжей, и Сивер перевелась в другое подразделение… Росси не забыл. Он перестал держать руку на пульсе, думая, что она уже достаточно взрослая и не нуждается в опеке. Поздравлял с днём рождения и Рождеством, всегда присылал в подарок свои новые книги до того, как они официально появлялись в продаже. Ему поздно открылось то, что этого недостаточно, так что Сивер права, Росси и вправду терзался угрызениями совести. 

— Вижу, что да. Ладно. Чтобы вам стало легче, агент Росси, давайте сойдёмся на том, что наконец проявились гены моего папочки, — она отошла от решётки к стене, села вместо койки на дряхлый стул, и деланно зевнула, даже не потрудившись прикрыть рот.

Держалась Сивер независимо и гордо. Держала дистанцию (ни разу не назвала его иначе, чем «агент Росси»), не просила о снисхождении и не пыталась навязать свою точку зрения. Пожалуй, сейчас именно она контролировала ситуацию. Подобного Росси прежде не замечал: во время стажировки-работы в ОАП, будучи самой младшей в команде, она редко лезла вперёд, предпочитала быть на вторых ролях. Уравновешенная (за исключением своего первого дела), спокойная, но чуть более ведомая, чем ведущая. А тут… даже с закованными в наручники руками она шла к полицейской машине, высоко вздёрнув подбородок, как королева. Росси видел многих преступников, что по своей сути были законченными ублюдками, не ведавшими раскаяния, но он никак не ожидал, что миловидная и умненькая девушка когда-нибудь пополнит их ряды. 

А ещё прежде Сивер не врала так открыто и нагло. Росси же видел — выдав свой насмешливый ответ, она наслаждалась его замешательством.

— Ты сама в это веришь?

— О, нет, важно — во что вы хотите верить. Я всего лишь предложила самое логичное объяснение. Оно и с вашими выкладками не должно сильно расходиться. Соглашайтесь, агент Росси. Что вы теряете?

Отрицательно покачав головой, Росси отступил на шаг от камеры. Он не жалел о том, что выказал свою слабость и отдал Сивер бразды правления в этом разговоре. Девочка пользовалась ими весьма и весьма умело. Именно такому не учат, подобный опыт манипулирования приобретается лишь на практике или закладывается в детстве, родителями. Сивер оказалась опаснее, чем предполагала команда, и знание поведенческого анализа, Росси чувствовал, здесь ни при чём.

— Тебя, уважение моих коллег. Думаешь, когда завтра начнутся допросы, мы не докопаемся до истины?

— Раз так, зачем вы пришли? — Сивер пренебрежительно взглянула на него. — Если завтра я всё расскажу агенту Хотчнеру или тому же Моргану… Кстати, лучше не посылайте в допросную агента Джеро: не могу обещать, что удержу себя в руках и не оттягаю её за волосы, — она коснулась обширного синяка на переносице, и впервые за весь разговор улыбку на её лице сменил оскал.

Мимолётный, но полный злости и жестокости, которых Росси от неё не ожидал даже в свете последних событий. Как будто Сивер на несколько секунд приподняла маску, явив другое лицо. Это оно было настоящим?

— Я не знаю пока, кто будет вести. Всем одинаково тяжело из-за того, что ты сделала. Мы ведь были коллегами, друзьями.

Хотч рассказывал об агенте Гринуэй, которая ушла из Бюро до его прихода. Официально обвинения в намеренном убийстве ей не предъявляли, расследование быстро закрыли, но команда долго приходила в себя. Предательство, малое или большое, — всегда как выстрел в спину из засады. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы пережить содеянное Сивер, Росси не знал: с подобным они ещё не сталкивались. Понимал только, что тяжелее всех (кроме него самого) придётся хохотушке Гарсии. За столько лет в Бюро она так и не отрастила себе сверкающую бронированную шкурку, что защищала бы её от грязи и боли, в изобилии встречавшихся в любом расследовании отдела.

Неожиданно Сивер рассмеялась:

— Вы что, ждёте от меня извинений? Их не будет. Я делала то, что считала нужным.

— Тебе нужно было убивать людей? Нравилось водить нас за нос? — Росси скрипнул зубами. От неправильности всего происходящего единая картинка никак не складывалась. — А Рид? 

— Что Рид? — скучающе переспросила та, зачем-то рассматривая свои ногти. Похоже, что Росси внезапно перестал интересовать её, как будто Сивер заранее знала, что могла от него услышать. — Я пыталась вырваться, он встал у меня на пути. Ничего личного. На его месте вполне могли оказаться и вы, агент.

Ничего личного. Эти слова и полный безразличия тон наконец заставили его поверить: Сивер плевать на всех. На жертв и их безутешных родственников, на команду, на Рида, на то, что Росси сделал для неё. Важна только она сама — совсем не та Эшли, которую он помнил. Образ серьёзной девушки, благодарившей его за нормальную жизнь усердной учёбой и работой, окончательно развеялся, оставив Росси наедине с абсолютно незнакомым человеком.

— Семеро жертв, — выплюнул он, покачнувшись, но устояв на месте. Злость ударила в голову, застучала в висках молоточками давления. — Ты их уничтожила, разрушила их семьи. Рид может умереть. Гарсия окончательно разочаруется в людях. Ребята не знают, как быть дальше, ведь нас предали. Вот почему я и пытаюсь понять, что тобой двигало. Большинство таких, как ты, и не мечтает выбраться с низов, а у тебя было всё! Столько шансов! Чего не хватило? Ты хотела, чтобы никому больше не пришлось испытать того же, что и тебе, — медленно добавил Росси, почти физически чувствуя на языке горечь сожаления, — так почему вышло наоборот, Эшли?

Тирада, забравшая у него столько сил, на Сивер не произвела никакого впечатления. Да Росси уже и не надеялся. Серийные убийцы вроде неё слишком рациональны и организованы, чтобы демонстрировать свои эмоции, ту же жажду власти, что толкает их действовать. Сивер далеко до срыва, на котором таких субъектов чаще всего и ловят, и Росси теперь понимал: вычислить и арестовать её удалось не по счастливой случайности, а потому что Сивер сама так захотела. Те нюансы в профиле и на местах преступлений, что указали на неё, так и могли остаться незамеченными. 

Вдруг она подняла голову — Росси поразился пронзительному и ненавидящему взгляду, — и процедила:

— Кто вам сказал, что наоборот?

Затрещав, упал на пол стул, а Сивер вдруг одним прыжком оказалась у решётки и вцепилась в прутья.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что та Эшли Сивер была правильной, а, Росси? Я вот этого не чувствовала. Все видели во мне лишь замену кому-то. Отцу я заменила мою мать, могла даже умереть вслед за ней. Вам — ребёнка, отделу — ДжейДжей. Даже для Спенсера… я тоже олицетворяла её. Пока играла на вашей стороне, как будто полной грудью вдохнуть не могла. Зато теперь я больше не суррогат. Я живу полной жизнью, — под конец она улыбнулась остолбеневшему Росси и, послав воздушный поцелуй, вернулась в гол камеры. Поставила на место стул и добавила, не оборачиваясь: — Вот ответ на ваш вопрос. Я делала это, потому что такова я настоящая. Будете осуждать за желание быть собой?

В тюремном отсеке воцарилась тишина, когда Сивер, усевшись, подпёрла подбородок рукой и с мечтательной улыбкой погрузилась в себя. Росси медленно выдохнул, сделал вдох, потом снова, ещё раз и ещё, пока в ушах не прекратилось странное, похожее на осечку при выстреле, щёлканье, сопровождавшее каждое слово Сивер. По ощущениям, в него только что несколько раз пальнули из дробовика, такая боль расползалась по груди. Связных мыслей после её признания поначалу тоже не осталось, одни клочья. Он ждал и одновременно боялся продолжения, но Сивер, видимо, сказала всё, что хотела. Блестяще разыграла партию, как по нотам. Навела отдел на свой след, позволила себя арестовать — понимала же, что Росси начнёт докапываться до истины, — и триумфально преподнесла свою правду.

Чувствуя себя совершенно раздавленным, Росси с трудом преодолел желание попятиться к двери. Он мог поклясться собственной жизнью, что никто из отдела не воспринимал Сивер как замену и не сказал бы подобные слова: в Бюро каждый — самодостаточная личность, умеющая думать и принимать решения, по-другому никак. Сам Росси был бы счастлив назвать Эшли своей дочерью, да не выйдет уже никогда. И нет смысла что-либо доказывать: Сивер не услышит и не поверит. Она не та девочка, которую нашли, запуганную и потерянную, в доме Чарльза Бошампа. Той действительно никогда не существовало.

В голове резко прояснилось. Такой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы Росси — пусть и только на сегодня, — отпустил Сивер, перестал цепляться за фантома, которого всё это время пытался нащупать в беспринципной и хладнокровной женщине напротив. 

— Спасибо за искренность, мисс Сивер.

— Бошамп, мисс Бошамп, — не открывая глаз, поправила та, и Росси передёрнуло. Он не смог заставить себя произнести эту фамилию вслух. 

Окликать его Сивер не стала, позволила уйти. Закрыв дверь, Росси прислонился к ней спиной: от накатившей слабости ноги его не держали. Сердце сдавило, стало жарко, воротничок рубашки врезался в шею; Росси рванул его с такой силой, что пуговицы, отлетев, поскакали по полу.

Кто-то втиснул в его руку пластиковый стаканчик, и, сфокусировав взгляд, Росси обнаружил рядом Хотча.

— Пей.

Залпом опрокинув в себя стакан, он закашлялся: вода попала не в то горло. Хотч, похлопав его по спине, невозмутимо принёс ещё порцию, и лишь тогда Росси немного полегчало. Жар и духота начали уходить, но не слабость и не бессилие. С Сивер ему удалось сохранять профессиональный вид на одних инстинктах, просто, чтобы не дать ей окончательно взять верх, однако теперь-то что делать? Снова собирать разбитое обманом и предательством сердце из кусочков? Получится, захочется ли? Сивер всё-таки занимала в его душе слишком много места. Они с Хотчем искренне желали ей добра.

Эшли-Эшли, что же ты наделала…

— Прости, но тебе надо было услышать всё самому, — тихо произнёс Хотч. Он выглядел смертельно уставшим и за этот день как будто постарел на десяток лет. — Ты не послушался бы, скажи я не ходить.

Сжав пластиковый стаканчик в кулаке, Росси закрыл глаза и прохрипел:

— Когда ты понял, что мы никогда не знали Сивер?


End file.
